Bittersweet Revenge
by spirit of the soul
Summary: Excerpt-"Talim, listen to me. We will get revenge for you and Ivy. I promise you that." Talim nods her head just as her body goes limp and becomes lifeless.
1. Prologue

spirit of the soul: this story has been created purely for pleasure. Hope you enjoy our little collaboration!

Disclaimer: We don't own SC, its characters, settings, setting names, names of real places in the world, the places themselves, and etc. We do own our own characters and everything else that we've made up ourselves. If you would like to know if something is ours or not, contact us using review. Don't chase us with lawsuits; all we wanted to do was have a little fun and write a Fanfict. 

**Prologue**

_A house in Okushiri, Japan_

"Hi mom!" greeted my two children.

"Back from school?" I asked my 8 and 10 year old kids.

"Yes, Sophitia dear," said my husband Rothion. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Eeww!!!" yelled Patroklos, my son.

"Mom, can you tell us that story again?" asked my older daughter Pyrrha, timidly.

"Yeah, mom, the one with you fighting with all your friends!" Patroklos said eagerly.

"You guys done all your homework?" I asked.

"YES!" they shouted.

"Alright, alright," I gave in.

I followed them into the living room. They grabbed their favourite cushions and sat in front of my comfy armchair. I smiled as I counted how many times I've told them my story before. I sat in my chair and closed my eyes to think of a new way to start off the story, something I have done every time. My tale never failed to fascinate them.

When I had thought of a good beginning, I looked at my children, ready to spin my story, our story. I opened my mouth and began to weave the wonderful adventure.

And so begins a tale of love and hate, sacrifice and hope, victory and defeat, and laughs and tears.

This is my story, our story, and this is how it began…

* * *

spirit of the soul: read on to the next chapter... 

Spirit: Keep readin!

Soul: The story just gets better from here!


	2. A Graduation Mystery

spirit of the soul: …continue on reading from the prologue!!

Disclaimer: We do not own SC but we do own our own characters.

**A Graduation Mystery**

_Aribara Martial Arts Academy for Girls, Osaka, Japan_

Dring!!!

"Let's go!" Mayuri exclaimed.

All 6 girls, Ivy, Taki, Mayuri, Talim, Sophitia, and Shira entered the school in their uniforms, knowing that they would be in elegant gowns later.

At the girl's changing room, a whole class of female graduates were chatting excitedly. Shira was wearing a long, strapless, lavender dress that reached the floor with a pale silk shawl of the same colour. Her long, wavy hair was let loose and she wore a beautiful amethyst and silver necklace. Talim wore a sky blue, knee-length dress with silken pale blue bell sleeves. Her pigtails were adorned with sapphires, and a sparkling turquoise anklet perfected her ensemble. Sophitia, dressed in a white, square-necked dress that expanded around her on the floor, had her hair in a side braid, a leaf circlet on top of her head, and a single diamond necklace perfected her outfit. Mayuri wore a flowy, knee-length, black thick-strapped halter dress that fitted her perfectly. Her enchanting black hair was let down and her make-up was perfect. A deep red garnet necklace was secured around her neck, her earrings were slightly dangly and they shimmered against the light. Taki had a red, off-the-shoulder dress on and it hang just above the knees, a black leather choker fitted around her neck. Her hair tied up tightly into a ponytail and her eye shadow was a beautiful, matching red. Ivy's light purple dress was V-necked and sleeveless and it flowed down to a few inches above her knees, with a built-in belt that hugged her hips. Whitish-silver eye shadow accented her sparkling eyes as her diamond necklace fell from a silver chain.

"Oh my gosh, you guys look soo pretty!" Talim commented, very excited for graduation. The girls were graduating from Aribara Martial Arts Academy for Girls. The academy took in girls of any age to train and learn techniques for fighting and history of anything they needed to know. There, Shira, Talim, Taki, Ivy, Mayuri, and Sophitia became the best of friends. They studied, trained, and beat boys up at competitions together. Now they were graduating from there. Together.

The six took their seats with the other graduates and waited anxiously for the ceremony to begin.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the name 'Ivy' was called. Ivy walked up and took the rolled scroll and shook hands with a few teachers and, of course, the Headmistress. Ever so slowly, the rest of the graduates received their scroll and their hand shakes. Taki, then Shira, Mayuri, Talim, and lastly, Sophitia.

"Congratulations graduates! A graduation dance will be held tonight at 7:30 pm in the gymnasium for your last night here! Good luck and I hope you kick bad boy butt!" the Headmistress said into the microphone as a closing to the ceremony. Lots of girls cheered as excitement rushed though everyone. Well, maybe not everyone…

Mystery Person

"Have fun while it lasts, girls," a dark male voice said, while watching the six best friends from the shadows of the auditorium corner. In an instant he disappears.

With the Girls

Each girl stops in their tracks. The best friends had felt an energy appear, and then vanish. Each turn so they are back to back.

"Whoa, did you guys feel that?" Sophitia whispered, only loud enough for her girls to hear.

"Soph-chan's right. That energy didn't feel right," Shira agreed, her eyes looking around.

"Hn. Who ever it was teleported all the way to… somewhere in Rishirio." Mayuri said, focusing on tracking the person.

"And these people call themselves graduates! They didn't even notice!" Taki exclaimed with a light sigh.

"What if it was purposely aimed at us?" Ivy said thoughtfully, "What if we were 'supposed' to feel it?"

"But that would mean they were watching us," Talim pointed out.

"But why…?" Shira and Mayuri asked together, both in deep thought.

* * *

spirit of the soul: Really hope you enjoy it!! Please R&R! (Read and review.) 


	3. Memories of the Past

spirit of the soul: Sorry for the wait!!! I didn't have a lot of time to type anything up. Ok. Here's the 2nd chapter!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own SC or any of its characters but we do own our own people.

**Memories of the Past**

Sophitia's mansion, Osaka, Japan

"Hey guys, look here," said Sophitia. The girls were at Soph-chan's house, relaxing at her mansion in Osaka before they went on a massive shopping spree that her parents had provided as a grad present to them all.

"What's up?" said Talim, who was always cheerful.

"You know how Mayuri said that she could track the mysterious presence all the way to Rishirio?" asked Sophitia.

"Ya," everyone else agreed, their eyes all on Sophitia at the computer now.

"Well, it says here that early this morning, right after we felt the bad energy, there was a fire that killed 10 to 20 people. No one knows who started it," Sophitia continued, " but we're lucky that only one small village was harmed."

"Which village?" Taki asked, her face paling quickly.

"Um…it doesn't say, but it's up near North of the island so I assume it's that village that starts with an…S. You guys know I'm not at all good at geography," Sophitia said with a half-smile.

"Oh dear…" whispered Taki and she fainted on the spot.

Everyone gathered near Taki.

"Wake up Taki!" Mayuri said frantically. She gently slapped both of Taki's cheeks, trying to wake her up.

"Incoming!" Shira called out.

"What's up with THIS?!!" Ivy jumped up. "You're usually the one with the most sense, practically, emotionally, and spiritually! But what's wrong with you now?! You're carrying a bucket of ice cold water, for heavens sakes!"

"Chill out," said Shira calmly. "I know what I'm doing."

Within seconds, Shira had thrown the bucket of water over Taki. She woke up and started muttering.

"What's wrong?" Mayuri asked softly.

"It's _him_," mumbled Taki, "he lives there."

Everyone there knew what she was talking about. "_Him_" was the person who had found Taki when she was a baby and raised her for a few years.

Then the Fu-Ma clan came by and the headmaster of the clan, Toki, kidnapped her because of her natural fighting talents. She later ran off and found a martial arts school, joined it, and now here she is. Taki remembered only a bit about him, but she used that information to find him and search his whereabouts.

2 years later, her research paid off. Taki went to Rishirio to further her search for him, and accidentally bumped into the exact same person. After that, she went back 3 more times to visit.

She found that she thought about him a lot, and she felt a feeling that she couldn't describe when she was with him. Of course, Taki couldn't identify that tender emotion as she was about as caring as a stone at times.

"Hey everyone," Talim suddenly spoke up loudly, "let's go to the mall and spend some dough!"

"Alright!" cheered the other girls. Almost no one could resist Talim's happiness.

"We'll think about the fire and its connection to the presence later," declared Mayuri. "I think it's about time our wardrobe gets a huge, new update!"

* * *

spirit of the soul: Please review! 


	4. Girls and their Favourite Passtime

spirit of the soul: This is Spirit here, sorry Soul. I know you had something for an author's note, but it's on my sister's computer, so yeah. To everyone reading, I am so sorry for the long wait! Soul didn't have the time, and I don't see her much so she couldn't give me the papers to update. Here it is, finally the next chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own SC, but we do, however, own our characters and the plot of the story. Now enjoy!

**Girls' and Their Favourite Pass**** Time**

_Sachini Mall, Osaka, Japan_

"Oh, oh, oh, that one, look at that silk skirt!" squealed Talim.

Mayuri, who was trying to smother her urge to laugh, smiled and said, "Go ahead Talim, You have so much to spend, so why not?"

"Wa-hoo!" bounced Talim, who, in less than a second, had already disappeared into the store.

Inside the shop, they found Talim starring at a pretty outfit on display that consisted of a black halter with forks in the seams on the side, a black mini skirt with jagged edges, and a pair of gleaming, black boots that were completed with dark, shiny buckles made of metal.

"Talim, with the pale blue skirt that she wanted already in her arms, turned around and said, "Mayuri-- you should definitely buy the outfit. It is sooo you! It's probably gonna look amazing on you too!"

Shyly, Mayrui walked over to a rack close by and picked out the whole outfit in her size.

"You should wear that to the dance tonight," commented Taki, who had picked out a dark tank top with sequins and a black pair of flowy pants that reached just under her knees for the dance.

"Hey, look guys," Ivy called out form the other side of the store. The five gathered there and saw Ivy holding out a white, sequined ethnic shirt and a skirt that came up to her shins. "Do you think this outfit is okay for me tonight?" she inquired.

Everyone nodded, the Ivy pulled out a pale green strapless dress that grew darker towards the edge. All of them instantly recognized that the dress was meant for Sophitia, so they all teasingly pushed her into the changing room with the dress. The outcome was marvellous and Sophitia blushed.

Talim found a blue shawl to match her skirt, and Shira bought a white square-neck top with three quarter sleeves and a lavender skirt for her ensemble for tonight's party.

Amidst the girl's excitement, they didn't know that someone was watching their every move. And that someone knew when to appear back at their school, just in time for the dance, all thanks to the headmistress at the ceremony…

* * *

spirit of the soul: Yes it's all about clothes, a little stupid. It's been along time since we actually wrote this, so don't ask us what was going through our heads at the time. We promise that the story is way more exciting in later chapters. Lots of fighting, and lots of blood. Okay, just bear with us!

Spirit: As we said, bear with us! I can guarentee chapters will be updated faster now!

Soul: Yeah, now review please! Thank you!


	5. Swords: The Bad and the Good

spirit of the soul: Hey, we're updating again! Yay! Sad to see no reviews, but we're hoping for more soon. Please? Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Oh and, by the way, this chapter switches between POV's a bit, so bear with it.

Swords: The Bad and the Good

_Aribara Martial Arts Academy for Girls, Osaka, Japan_

Everyone was dancing in the pound of the music on the dance floor. The Academy's gym was packed to the max. The headmistress had invited the Akumara Martial Arts Academy for Boys, so the gym was not only filled with girls. It was definitely the best dance party that both schools had seen (and been to) for a long time.

Talim's POV

As the six of us headed to Soph-chan's house for a sleep over after the party, I heard a noise when we passed the Shantai alley.

"Ssh," I whispered to my friends. They faithfully stopped and listened too. There was another sound coming from the biggest alley in Osaka, and we automatically formed a circle, with our backs to each other, and went into fighting poses. We all took out our weapons (which we have with us at all times), and were prepared to fight when suddenly, a dog came rushing across the street from the Shantai.

"False alarm," said Ivy and dropped her stance.

Mayuri was, in the end, the only one who still had her weapons out along with me. By the many lines in her forehead, I knew that she was trying to track the presence once again. Good old Mayuri. You can always count on her to believe in something that others didn't. She always had someone's back, no matter what.

"I tracked it all the way to Rishirio again," said Mayuri, "but this time, I still feel the presence even though it should be gone by now."

"Unless," I continued, "unless, there is more than one person behind this plot!"

Quickly putting up our stances again, we slowly edged towards the Shantai. All of a sudden, a man with long, blond hair stepped out.

"Hello there." The man greeted with a smile.

"Um, hi?" I responded, quite unsure of what to do.

"Stop sounding so pathetic! Remember? We're suppose to let them think we're strong, not weak!" Ivy whispered to me.

Sophitia walked up to the man and asked him many questions. We soon found that his name was Raliph and he was just taking out the trash. Soph-chan whispered to me, "This doesn't feel right."

We went to Soph-chan's mansion to try and figure out what was happening. So Soph-chan was on her laptop, and the rest of us were on the computers, searching. And searching.

Taki's POV

Mekki Maru stopped reacting the second the strange man was gone. I believe him to be a decent, orderly man who has been taken over by the keeper of Soul Edge. Wait, I have to tell you this first: While I was searching on one of Sophiti-san's computers, I found out about this evil sword called Soul Edge. It kills peace and feeds on darkness. Anyone touched by the sword will become evil.

"The only way to kill this sword is to find another called Soul Calibur. It is said that this is the only weapon that could kill Soul Edge. I think we have to find this Soul Calibur sword before the Soul Edge wielder gets it. Before time runs out."

* * *

Spirit: I'll be posting more right after this one, so I don't expect you to review this one, but please, start reviewing! Thank you!

Soul: What Spirit said. Thanks for reading, just wait for the next chapter coming up in just a couple of minutes!


	6. Second Appearance

spirit of the soul: Okay, next chapter, lets get going!

Second Appearance

_The Outskirts of Osaka, Osaka, Japan_

The six girls were in fighting attire, their weapons equipped and were on the outskirts of Osaka looking for the foul energy they had sensed once again and decided the investigate.

"Damn it! Who is this stinking person!" Taki growled out, quite annoyed that they hadn't found anything since they had arrived, at one o'clock, and it was already 3:45pm!

"Maybe we're missing something. What about the major fire that killed twenty to fifty people?" Mayuri asked thoughtfully.

"That's true. That fire couldn't have been an accident. It's way too sudden." Shira agreed. She started pacing back and forth, her mind racing.

"But why would they do such a thing?!" Talim exclaimed.

"Well there are several reasons why someone would do something like that, but…" Sophitia began.

"It could be someone who wields Soul Edge. Whoever it is, though, must have a very black heart." Taki ended a serious look on her face.

"That might be it!" Shira suddenly exclaimed. That's what Shira did. Always popped up when she had a good idea. She always helped everyone and cheered everyone up.

"But who would have such an evil sword?" Ivy asked, thinking very hard.

"Wait a second! There's that energy again. You know, the one named Raliph's energy." Shira whispered. She whipped around at the sound of someone else's voice.

"Oh, hello again!" Raliph said, as he came into view from behind a few trees.

"Um,…" Talim stammered. She knew as well as the others, that Raliph had something to do with the mysterious presence. His aura was almost the same except…weaker.

"Hey." Ivy responded calmly, covering up Talim's stammering.

'This guy's not normal at all.' Mayuri thought, nodding at the blond-y for acknowledgement.

"What are you doing out here so far away from home?" Sophitia asked, covering the suspicion from her voice.

"I'd like to know that as well." Taki agreed in a monotone voice.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Raliph replied, chuckling, not happily, but almost nervously.

"So why are you here?" Shira asked, stepping forward. A smile was spread across her face, unlike Mayuri whose face was almost emotionless. Everyone Knew Shira's smile was fake, except, of course, Raliph, who was the one being fooled.

* * *

Spirit: Yes, it's short, but a longer chapter is coming up right after this so bare with us okay?

Soul: Yeah! When you get the time, please R&R!


	7. Speak the Name

Spirit: Okay I lied, this one's short too, but after another two chapters is a longer one, and don't worry I'll put those ones up too! Right after this one! I promise!

Soul: She promises, so all you guys have to do for now is read this chapter! Hope you guys like it! (Oh and the chapters are coming out REALLY fast 'cause Spirit's doing all the typing... lazy me)

Speak the Name

_The outskirts of Osaka, Osaka, Japan_

"Me? Oh, I'm just sketching scenes of the woods." Raliph shrugged.

"Can I see them?" asked Talim, pretending to be interested.

"Oh, um…uh, here." Raliph reluctantly said, holding out the sketches to her.

Talim looked at the sketches of trees and plants, then suddenly noticed that these weren't actual drawings. They seemed too…real. Summoning all her knowledge about evil magic spells, she realized that these sketches were just black and white photos of the tree behind Raliph at different angles.

Using all the skills she had, she looked under the disguises, right into a bunch of plans on secret lairs in the forest.

"Hey Soph-chan," Talim whispered, "look at these pages and tell me what you see."

Sophitia looked at het sketches, her eyes trying ot to widen in disbelief.

"Girls, look at all these sketches. They look so real and magical." Sophitia hinted.

Picking up the slight change in Sophitia's voice, they instantly knew what to look for.

"Hey, um, thanks for telling me what you think of these pictures, Talim, but I have to go now," Raliph said quickly.

Talim's mouth dropped open a little, and the girls knew instantly what she was thinking about because they were thinking about it too. The big question was, how did Raliph know Talim's name?

* * *

Soul: Yeah, as Spirit said. It was really short. And so is the other one, so just move on, it'll continue right away.


	8. Let the Fight Begin

Spirit: Yeah, nothing to say, just read on, sorry I couldn't combine it with the other chapter, but it would mess up our little system we have going here, so just bare with us here. Even we think it's really short!!

Soul: It has continued!

Let the Fight Begin

_The Outskirts of Osaka, Osaka, Japan_

Ivy looked over at Raliph, who realizing his mistake, suddenly turned bright red. "Hey Raliph," she said sweetly, "I know a great place where you can find beautiful trees for you to sketch."

Trying to pretend nothing had happened, Raliph asked, "Where?"

Ivy smiled and asked everyone to follow her.

The band of seven went deep into the forest. After a few minutes they stopped and Ivy told them to wait there. She walked a few paces further away from the group, then, as fast as lightening, she whipped out her weapon, a snake-like whip called Valentine which many think is alive. She whirled it in a full circle around her near ground, cutting a small clearing around her.

Motioning to a nervous Raliph and a smiling Shira to come to the clearing, Ivy said, "Raliph, we don't know who you are or what you're doing following us, but it has to stop. You had two chances to tell us what you're to, but you turned down both negotiations. This time, we will not talk. This time we will fight."


	9. Die

spirit of the soul: Alrighty, longer gruesome chapter! If you don't like graphic killing, then don't read, okay? Everyone else, enjoy!

Die

_The Outskirts of Osaka, Osaka, Japan_

With a lot of reluctance, Raliph drew out his weapon, a thin blade, agreed to the fight.

Shira smiled. "You go first," she called out.

"Fine with me." Raliph's mask of niceness he was wearing melted down to his real personality and career.

He took a few steps forwards to Shira and swung his sword towards her in figure eights around him. He lunged forwards, aiming a blow towards Shira while he was sweeping his feet twards hers.

Shira sidestepped the blow and jumped over the sweep easily. Taking out U-shaped hand swords, she whipped behind him in the speed of light. Without having to take aim, she kicked the weak spot just behind the knees. She took advantage of the short time that Raliph needed to strengthen his legs and grabbed him from behind. With him powerless in her grasp, she positioned him so that she could see him although his back was to her.

"Who are you really and who do you work for?" inquired Shira in a calm, threatening, voice.

"Never…" struggled Raliph.

Taking her time, she grabbed the poison-tipped dagger from her waist and struck it in the middle of his chest. "You have one minute to tell me your real name and you're master. I have the antidote, and you will die unless I have all that I need from you." She whispered.

Shira let go of Raliph and he fell to the floor, knowing anyone infected with her specially mixed poison would certainly die; there was no antidote available for this potion.

Raliph, being part human, still had the want to live, so he told her everything she wanted to know. How his name was really Raphael and he had been scarred by Soul Edge. His master, also Soul Edge's master, was Cervantes. The first evil energy on the first night the girls met him was someone named Tira, another accomplice of Cervantes.

Ivy, who was watching the fight with the other girls, gasped when she heard this.

Shira slowly took out the dagger and Raphael stood up weakly. "No worker for Soul Edge can stand un-avenged." She stated.

Raphael, realizing what this meant, quickly apologized for the fire up in Rishirio, although he knew there was a deeper meaning to what she said.

Taki's hatred to Raphael increased even more when she heard this.

Taking advantage of the dying man, she decided to kill him herself.

Still managing to stand strong and proud, Raphael drew his blade out again, in one last attempt to defend himself.

Shira secretly dipped her blood-stained dagger into more poison from a sack that hung in a secret place on her body.

In one quick motion, Shira had the dagger in Raphael's body again, this time, directly in his heart. Using the razor sharp edges on her dagger, Shira carved a giant hole, more than twelve centimeters away from where the heart was beating, in the middle of the carved out piece of flesh.

An unseeing look from his glazed eyes stared at her, letting her know that he was dead. Slowly, then speeding up, blood, liquid and red, poured down from the huge hole where his heart should be. Gushing out, staining the grass and the limp body of Rapheal, insides continued on pouring out.

Grusesome things started happening to Raphael's body. A stream of livers, intestines, and other organs began parading out of his flesh. Thick, flowing blood, gory yet satisfying, began to empty out from the already decaying body of Raphael, former servant of Soul Edge.

The blood trickled to a stop, and Shira kicked the dead body from a kneeling position, to one where it seemed as if he had no joints at all.

The girls followed a victorious Shira back out the forest.

Tonight, all flesh-and-blood eating animals will have a great feast. May they enjoy, though there will be a lot more to come.

* * *

Spirit: There we go. I won't update for another little while so hopfully you guys liked it. Please review it's only polite since I just typed my hands to pieces to get all these chapters up and running! Thanks!

Soul: I hope everyone loved it, becuase I know I did. I love this chapter! Anyways, just as Spirit said, review please!


End file.
